


Prison Buddies

by etheraele



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, prison meetup nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheraele/pseuds/etheraele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A false accusation sends you straight to a Spanish prison, who will you meet there? None other than the witty thief, Samuel Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i rlly like young prison sam and decided to write more, keep in mind that the setting of this fic is NOT the panamanian jail sam was locked up in for 13 years, its another one before that event.
> 
> Warnings; prison…?

You weren’t supposed to be here, locked up in a cell, falsely accused, serving time in one of the worst prisons for something you didn’t do. There was no trial, no jury, no judge, no lawyers. It was a pure mess, yet all you could do right now is sit in the darkness of the cell.

You put your head in your palms, trying to recollect yourself, you weren’t supposed to be here. You were supposed to be doing research, that’s why you came all the way out here, not to be locked up for something you didn’t even do.

Taking deep breath in, you stood up and walked over to the small window, you looked out. Your front prison neighbor taking a position almost mirroring you. To be perfectly honest, he didn’t look too friendly, and you were really hoping to avoid him during the rest of your time here.

“Lookin’ at something senorita?” He asks you in a thick Spanish accent. Shit. He must have caught you staring.

“Uh, no I just…” He doesn’t let you continue, he waltzes to the back of his cell, vanishing out of your sight, and as soon as he does you let out a small, silent huff before returning into your cell. Laying down and trying you sleep sounded difficult in a prison, despite that, you fell asleep quickly, first days really are exhausting.

When you woke up in pitch darkness, part of you thought you were on the floor, at home.

Oh. You weren’t. You were in prison.

You got up making your way to the window again, your hands gripping the bars for stability, you were on your tip toes, after all. 

There wasn’t much noise at this hour, whichever hour it was. You heard yelling, occasionally, and after the yelling, you heard a loud thumping noise, that was the end of it.

This happened a few times after the first few, you ignored it. You didn’t go back this time, you stood there, staring. Taking a small step back every time a guard walked by, the last thing you wanted right now is to not have the guards on your side. You figured you’d need them at one point or another, out of everyone you saw it looked like you’d lose in fight, not win. There was one person you thought you might win against, but you couldn’t underestimate anyone.

Sometime passed, and your legs were beginning to get sore from standing, you didn’t want to go back as you were clinging to the little light you had access to.

A guard approached your door, “Detrás de la celda de la prisión. Las manos detrás de la cabeza.”

You didn’t know Spanish fluently, nor were you learning it but you got what he was trying to say.. roughly. You didn’t have the courage to ask for clarification, nor did you know how. You made your way to the back of the cell placing your hands on the back of your head, still facing the door. A few moments passed before door opened, illuminating the entire room. 

The guard walked over before roughly pulling your arm and pushing you out of the cell, you stumbled, but didn’t fall. 

“Is that necessary?” You mutter under your breath, soft enough for the guard not to hear.

You took a look around your surroundings seeing other prisoners being pushed out of their cells, you looked to your right after you felt a gaze on you, he gave a small wave, just as you were going to wave back you felt a strong tug on your arms. 

You were cuffed, nice. Sorry right hand neighbor. Pun not intended?

You started walking, the guard ‘escorting’ you following shortly behind you and some other inmates behind you, and in front. You took a quick glance behind you, seems like you were one of the first in the crowd. They led you to a cafeteria, the layout reminding you of your long gone days at school. Ha. 

You were handed out your ration before you fled to the nearest empty table, sitting down and reserving your spot before the tables were filled in. 

You were grateful to be outside, but in your prison garb you weren’t liking it so much, the heat was unbearable and you were sweaty… Very sweaty. 

You sat against a wall in the shade of the prison courtyard, you couldn’t wait to get out… out of hell. Thinking back to your neighbor, it did look like he’d make your stay here a little less hellish, besides he did look kinda-

“Hey.” You’re startled by the guy who managed to sneak himself right next to you while you’re in the middle of your train of thought.

“Hiya.” You reply, giving a small wave- wait.

Speak of the devil, or, er, think of the devil. It was your right hand neighbor. 

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” He asks before taking out a cigarette and lighting it with a match he had in his pocket.

“Is it that obvious?” You let out a breathless laugh before sighing, were you really laughing with someone you just met in prison?

“Ehh.. You tend to notice the new faces around, especially the pretty ones.” He smirks and you feel your cheeks grow hotter.

“Uhuh…” That’s all you can let out right now, uhuh… Not even a yeah, or thank you.

“Yeah… This place’s a real fixer upper, isn’t it?” He chuckles before taking another drag out of his cigarette. Glad to have smokey on your side right? Never know when you might need to set the place on fire.

“I don’t like it.” You smile at him before continuing your sarcastic conversation, “too positive for my tastes.”

“You’ll get used to it, what did you do anyways?” He asks eyeing you with a look of curiosity.

“Are you sure you should be asking that?” You lean in slightly before speaking in a more hushed manner, “I’ve heard that you’re not supposed to ask that.” 

“You did your research before being shipped off here?” He tried to muffle a laugh, and to be perfectly honest, you didn’t do your research, but it felt weird asking someone that… At least to you it did, smokey over here didn’t mind it, at all.

“So why are you here?” You asked with a smirk.

“Hey! No fair, I asked first.” He took another puff out of his cigarette and coughed.

“It’s- it’s a long story.”

“I have time, it’s not like we’re going anywhere anytime soon.”

He was right, you weren’t. When you demanded to see your time, you saw the number 6, and you were pulled away before you could make out what the rest was. 6 days? Months? 

Years?

No. God, no. Not years.

And you told him, hesitantly, you told him what really happened, how everything led back to you when you didn’t do it. 

“Long story indeed, worth hearing though.” He put out his cigarette, crushing it under his shoe to make sure it was put out properly. 

“And you?”

“Caught in the act of stealing.” He clears his throat, “Samuel Drake.”

“What?”

“Samuel Drake, that’s my name.” 

You smirked, “(Y/N)”

“(Y/N)…?”

“Just (Y/N)” You weren’t going to give your full name to someone you befriended in prison it’s… risky. At least you thought it was.

“Alright, just (Y/N), it’s been a pleasure hearing (Y/N), can’t wait to hear the rest of it.” 

A month had passed since you’ve been in prison, and you were starting to dread waking up in the morning so much that you’d sleep in on the crappy old beds, only to be woken up by the guard assigned to your hallway. 

Your right hand neighbor, Sam Drake did make it a bit more bearable. Only a little bit. It was incredibly helpful to have someone help you out whenever you got caught up in a brawl. You could stand your own in fights, but you couldn’t deny it was nice to have a helping hand around. 

“Good morning sunshine.”You look up to the cloudy skies, the wind blowing your hair into your face, “what will we do if it rains?”

“Nothing. If it does, I’m not complaining, we could all use a shower.” He shoots a glare at your front neighbor, “especially your good ol’ front neighbor. Sometimes I swear I can smell him from my cell.”

You stifle a laugh stealing a glance at who he was talking about, you couldn’t really deny it, he did stink. Everyone did, though… some more than others. 

Sam looked at you, it’s true he didn’t know you for long but in that month that he’s gotten to known you he’s been the happiest he’s been since he got locked up here. He really wished the circumstances were different, he wanted to take you out on a date. You seemed like you’d really enjoy a movie-dinner date or… a picnic? just dinner at a fancy restaurant? He found you hard to read.

“What do you say we get out of here?” Sam speaks up breaking the ongoing silence between you two.

“We… can’t right now, the outdoor period isn’t over yet.” 

“No- that’s not what I meant, I meant out of here.” You freeze, out of here? Could you even pull that off? You could, with Sam. You’d get out of here… You’d go home, then what?

“We should talk about this… somewhere more secluded.” You look around trying to hide the worry in your brows, hoping no one was eavesdropping. You both walked to a corner of the courtyard, taking a quick scan of the perimeter to make sure no one was in hearing range. “You think I could this off?”

“We, definitely could.” Sam corrected you, adding a smirk at the end of his correction.

We, us, together.

“So what’s the plan?” You cross your arms, you’re both getting out of here. You know it.


	2. Grand Escape and the Hurdle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as you and Sam are planning your prison escape, something unexpected comes up. Rafe Adler bribes Sam out, leaving you alone in prison. He promises he’ll come back for you but should you wait around, or plan your own solo escape.

It happened one night, exactly one week before your escape with Sam. You hear him, yelling your name. At first you thought you were dreaming, everything around you felt so surreal as you ran to your cell door’s window. You saw Sam, leaving.

You didn’t know what time it was, or what was going on. But you didn’t have a good feeling, no one else was out, it was Sam, being escorted, somewhere. 

“Sam? What’s going on?” You ask, panic leaking through each word. You felt your heart racing and your sleepiness was clouding your thinking. Were they going to kill him? Did that even make sense?

“I’m being bailed out, old friend, long story.” He spoke in a rushed manner, the guard behind him looked like he was about to drag him Sam by his foot out of there if he didn’t move it.

“What? But-” You bit your tongue. You almost blew your cover, the guard was right behind Sam. Jesus Christ, get a hold of yourself.

“I promise I’ll come back (Y/N), I promise.” He walked to your cell grabbing the window bars, before he could say anything more, the guard grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him back.

“¡Apártate!” (Back off!) Last yell from the guard huh? Sam didn’t have the best relationships with the guards. They all hated him and you could assume they were all infuriated by his early release. Hell, you were.

You two were going to get out of here, together. Then some oaf came along and took Sam away. And now you were alone.

You weren’t going to lie, the days got tougher as they went on. You didn’t have anyone to talk to anymore, you didn’t have anyone to help you through brawls anymore, you didn’t have anyone to vent to whenever someone called you in prison.

You only had yourself and you to talk with…

For how long? He said he’d come back, but when would he? Soon, right? How long is soon? Questions like these kept you awake at night anymore, you didn’t fall asleep as easily anymore, instead you’d spend the night staring at the dark ceiling, occasionally you’d focus on the yelling in the hallway that could be heard. But most of the time, you blankly stared at the ceiling.

You woke up with a throbbing head ache, and on times like these you really missed the bottle of Tylenol you always had in your purse. The neon prison lights weren’t really doing it for you today. 

“Rafe, we have to get her out of there.” Sam crossed his arms, sitting in the passenger seat beside none other than Rafe Adler.

“No, we don’t.” Rafe gripped the steering wheel letting out a sigh of annoyance, “You just met her, you really believe she was falsely accused?” He scoffed, “I’ll tell you what she is, delusional.”

“You don’t know that.” Sam retorted, he couldn’t just leave her, he couldn’t.

“We’re not bailing her out, end of story.” He raised his voice, giving Sam the side eye.

“She doesn’t even know how long she’s in there for, I don’t even know that.” Sam wasn’t done. One way or another he was going to get you out of there.

“I do.”

“You do? How long?” Sam asked, desperation in his tone, Rafe’s never seen him like this before.

“6 years, she’s in there for 6 years.” 

“6 years? No- We can’t just leave her there.” 

“She’ll live. I came out here for you and you alone, not you and your girl of the week.” 

“We’ve known each other for more than a month.” Sam sighed.

“That’s not my point, Sam.” Rafe frowned, a more aggressive tone on Sam’s name.

“Then what the hell is your point Rafe?”

“I’m saying she’s not innocent!” He yelled, bringing silence in the still car, “she’s guilty.”

Sam scoffed, “It’s not like I am.”

“You’re not what?”

“Innocent, I’m not.”

“Yeah, but… I know you, I don’t know her”

Morning. When everyone would get shooed out of their cells, you looked to your right. Expecting to see your right hand neighbor there, he wasn’t.

One week later, you moved cells. You could see the stars and moon during the late night, which made you somewhat happier. Instead of staring at a dark ceiling, you’d stare at the moon and stars until you fell asleep.

This became a sort of routine, every night. Staring at the sky, its as if you’d fade away with the starts when morning came, but you didn’t. You’re sure it sounded silly to someone who wasn’t in prison, but it wasn’t, to you at least.

3rd night in your new cell, you made your decision. 

You’re going to get out of here. You’re not waiting around anymore. Planning your escape wasn’t that difficult, since you already had made an escape plan with Sam, you’d just have to adjust it a little bit so it wasn’t a plan for two it was a plan for one.

Tomorrow night, you’d carry out your plan.

“No. For the 57th time.” Rafe tried to look sternly at Sam, “It’s a waste of money, I’m not bailing her out.”

“Then I’m breaking her out.” 

“Suit yourself, don’t get yourself killed.” Rafe scoffed 

Gunfire erupted throughout the prison, to put it simply, your plan didn’t go to plan. You’re plan B was releasing every single prisoner to distract the guards from you. As much as you hated it, it worked, and the crappy prison conditions let the prisoners outnumber the poor guards. 

It was chaotic.

“Jesus Christ” Sorry Father Duffy. Sam muttered under his breath, as soon as the prison was in sight he heard the gunfire. He knew all of this was something having to do with you, you tried getting out. There was little to no chance of finding you in that… mess. 

“Sam!” You yell, you wave your arms frantically waving, it reminded of you waiting at airports for somebody and once you saw them come out of those doors, you’d start waving like a madman. 

Except you weren’t at an airport, you were in prison.

Was, you’re outside now. 

Outside.

You ran over, as tired as you were, you needed to get away from the prison before one of the guards got out and found you. 

“Hey.” Sam waved coolly, trying to mask how worried he was before.

“Hi.” You gave him a small wave, the small wave you never finished giving to your right hand neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t remember who, but when i was checking the tags of the reblogs i got i noticed someone said i should write a part 2 of prison buddies where… something gets in the way :^) fuck rafe in this fic tho ://
> 
> kinda wanna change the title but its too late now oops
> 
> also what i really find sad is how excited the reader is to get out of prison and how miserable she was in it alone, it reminds me that sam went through the same exact thing for 13 years. and he was alone. SORRY THAT WAS UNNECESSARILY SAD


End file.
